Family
by onyxskiesahead443
Summary: (RenjixIchigo)(Mpreg) "This is so surreal." Ichigo said as he lay against Renji who was laying his hand against his stomach. "That you're pregnant?" Renji asked drowsily. "Yeah," Ichigo yawned, "This isn't exactly normal where I come from." "Heh," Renji laughed, and pulled Ichigo into his lap, "It's happening though, isn't it?" "Yep." Ichigo said, "We're going to be parents."
1. Getting the news

Fruit-Shipping Drabble

Chapter 2- Baby

"Kurosaki-san and Abarai-san, the tests have come in." Unohana walked into the room with the two soul reapers, one feeling very ill.

"So?" Renji demanded, "Whats wrong with him?" Ichigo had been sick the past few days, getting up at odd hours to eat just to throw it back up a few minutes later along with a horrible headache.

Unohana looked bright, "Oh, nothing." She replied, "Absolutely nothing, especially if you two fancy the idea of being parents!"

Ichigo and Renji blinked. Once, twice, three times, four…

"_Really?"_ Ichigo exclaimed, almost falling off his chair. "No… just…Really? As in, I'm pregnant?"

Renji had only fainted, and was lying unconscious on the floor.

"Yes, really. Ichigo, you are four months away from having a child."

"Four?" Ichigo asked, "I'm _five _months pregnant?"

"No," Unohana explained, "Male shinigami don't carry for the full nine months that a woman does. You'll only carry for five."

Ichigo had learned before that male shinigami could carry children, but never really got the details. Unohana explained, but all that really mattered was that reiatsu from the fathers was used to create a womb the child grew in for five months. The male body couldn't handle the extra burden for the full term, so it was quickened. Each trimester was one and a half month, and when the third began, a birth canal would form.

Ichigo cringed as Unohana explained how it was formed, but decided that it didn't matter, he had a while before that happened. Renji got back up and they left the fourth division silently. They were going to be _parents. _

Renji closed the door to their home and walked over the couch Ichigo was sitting on. "Wow." Renji breathed out, there really wasn't anything he could think to say.

Ichigo nodded as she stared off into space. "A baby. We're going to have a baby." Ichigo shivered, could they take care of a baby?

Renji flopped himself next to Ichigo and wrapped an arm around him. _What can I say to comfort him? _Renji looked at Ichigo and laughed a bit. "I wonder what it'll look like. Red hair or orange?"

Ichigo blinked and met his eyes, "Who knows?" he said quietly before he continued his study of the bare wall infront of him.

_Shit. _Renji thought, _that didn't work._

Renji gulped and said, "We… we could get an abortion. If you're not ready for this, we could just-"

"What? No!" Ichigo broke off Renji's sentence, "This is great, but… I- I just wasn't expecting it."

Renji pulled Ichigo closer, "Neither was I, but hey, we can make this work."

Ichigo leaned his head on Renji's shoulder, "Yeah."

"So… we'll need to tell everyone." Renji said, "Do you want to wait?"

"Nah." Ichigo shrugged, "Whenever you want. Its not like we can hide anything around here."

Renji let out a laugh; no one could, really. Especially with Yachiru running around and sneaking into everyone's homes all the time. "How about tomorrow, then?" Renji suggested, "I could call everyone together and make the general announcement."

"Sure, why not?" Ichigo said, "No point in putting it off, but we should tell Rukia first." Ichigo said, "She'd have our heads otherwise."

"Want me to call her here now?" Renji asked, looking at the clock. "It isn't too late."

Ichigo nodded, "Yeah, what is it? Seven? Invite her for dinner; she'll be more willing to come!"

Ichigo ordered them some dinner as Renji called Rukia.

"Yes, it's important!" Ichigo heard Renji arguing.

"No. Yes. YES!" Renji groaned, "Just come, Rukia, we'll explain over dinner."

That convinced her.

It wasn't long before both dinner and Rukia arrived. As they sat down to eat Rukia instigated the conversation. "So what was so important I had to come over immediately?"

"Shut up, shorty." Renji said, "You're the one who came for a free dinner."

Rukia stuck her tongue out at him and stole a dumpling off his plate.

"I still don't have my answer."

Renji started, "Well, Ichigo has been feeling ill lately, so a couple of days ago he went to see Unohana-taichou. We got the results in today."

Rukia looked at Ichigo concernedly, "You okay?" She asked.

Ichigo nodded, "I'm fine," he said, "I'm pregnant."

Rukia dropped the dumpling from her chopsticks, "You're _pregnant_?" She squeaked, looking him up and down, "Since when?"

"About a month now." He answered.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Rukia asked, slightly embarrassed. "Do you know yet?"

"We don't know yet, Rukia. We just found out ourselves." Renji said.

"Okay," Rukia was quiet for a moment, "Which do you want?"

Ichigo looked at Renji and shrugged, "I don't really care which."

Renji pondered the question for a moment. "A girl." He said.

"Really?" Rukia sounded surprised, "You want a girl?"

"I guess."

Rukia dropped the question and looked around. "You'll need to move. This place is too small."

"We've got four months." Renji said, and then realized how short that was. "Man, I can't believe I'm going to be a dad." Renji felt anxiety pulse in his chest. "A _dad. _How do we do that?"

"You'll learn." Rukia assured him, and then looked back and forth between the two. "It's going to have some really crazy hair."

The next week went very quickly, the announcement was made, questions were asked, and plans were made.

Renji and Ichigo began their search for a new home, though it was not easy.

"I want two floors." Renji said, looking through a catalogue of available homes.

"I don't." Ichigo said, "The baby could hurt itself on the stairs."

"Oh come on Ichigo." Renji argued.

"Can we even afford a house like that?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, we're both captains right? We should be able to."

Ichigo shook his head and Renji stopped asking for the day.

It took days, but the couple eventually settled on a house. It was nice, a one-floor home (to Renji's disappointment) with three bedrooms and two bathrooms. The kitchen was of an average size, and there was room for more furniture.

It wasn't really all that different from their previous home, except for the extra space.

It took another two weeks to get moved in completely, and Ichigo had started to show.

"This is so surreal." Ichigo said as he lay against Renji who was laying his hand against his stomach.

"That you're pregnant?" Renji asked drowsily.

"Yeah," Ichigo yawned, "This isn't exactly normal where I come from."

"Heh," Renji laughed, and pulled Ichigo into his lap, "It's happening though, isn't it?"

"Yep." Ichigo said, "We're going to be parents."

Okay! I like what I can do with this fic, and I feel like the stuff I've been posting was a _little _dark. Or maybe it isn't, but whatever. I'm going to extend this into a story.


	2. Sharing the news

Family

Chapter 2

Ichigo stood outside his old home, and let out a nervous breath, "Here we go."

"Don't be scared, Ichigo!" Renji pulled him closer, "You're dad approves of our relationship, he should be ecstatic to get news that he's going to be a grandpa!"

"I guess you're right." Ichigo leaned his head on Renji's shoulder, "I just hope he doesn't pull anything too strange."

"Your dad?" Renji joked, "I don't think you could ever really hope for that!"

"Lets get this on with." Ichigo said, "I got him to invite everyone over, so after we tell him we can make the general announcement here."

"Great." Renji said, and knocked on the door, "Here goes nothing!"

A large crash was heard and then a set of dull thuds.

"Dad fell down the stairs!" Yuzu called out, and the door opened to reveal Karin standing just inside.

"Hi Ichi-nii." She said, "Dad said you have something to tell us?"

"Yeah, Karin." Ichigo bent down to give he a hug, "I heard dad fall, he okay?"

"Of course." And with that she stepped aside and walked back upstairs, just for Isshin to launch himself out at the couple.

"ICHIGOOO! REENJII! MY SONS ARE HOME!" Isshin, despite his bloody nose, grabbed his 'sons' into a hug.

"Okay!" Ichigo struggled in his father's grip, "Good to see you."

Renji stood motionless, no matter how many times he met this man it would never get easier.

Finally Isshin let go, and backed up a bit. "You said you needed to talk?"

"Yeah." Ichigo walked inside, "And it is important."

Isshin followed the two inside and sat down at the dining table. "Go on." He gestured for them to sit at the table as well, in a rare moment of sanity.

Ichigo sat down across from his father and Renji sat next to him, "Actually, Karin and Yuzu should hear this too. You've told them about the Soul Society and soul reapers, right?"

Isshin looked a little worried, "Yeah, I have. Took a while for Yuzu to believe me, though. Whats happened?"

"I'll tell you, just get the girls."

"Okay." Issin got up and made for the stairs, "Karin-chan! Yuzu-chan! Come have dinner with your big brothers!" He ran up, back to his usual eccentric self.

A few crashes sounded from upstairs.

"Man, Ichigo. Your family is so… odd." Renji said, nervous. _What'll his dad say when he finds out _I _got Ichigo _pregnant_? I don't want to die!_

Ichigo shrugged, "I know, but they're all I got, and you're one to talk!"

"All?" Renji said, "way to make me feel special."

"Well, of course I've got you too." Ichigo punched Renji's shoulder softly. "I just mean, with my mom gone, yanno."

Renji nodded and looked around the home. While he had been there before, he never really got to look around. A picture of a little orange-haired kid caught his attention. "That's you, isn't it?" Renji pointed over at it.

"Hmm?" Ichigo looked over, "Oh, yeah that's me."

Renji grinned at the picture, a little Ichigo grinning widely at the camera while being held by a woman, who Renji assumed to be Ichigo's mother. "What happened? How come you don't smile like that anymore?"

"Well," Ichigo said, then stared off… "That's a story for another day." He finished when he saw his sisters walk downstairs, Isshin following carefully.

"What?" Karin asked, "I have homework, and so does Yuzu, so lets make this quick." She sat down across from her brother, Issin sitting at the head of the table. Renji took his seat next to Ichigo again, and Yuzu sat across from Renji.

"Is something wrong?" Yuzu asked worriedly, "You don't come home much anymore."

"Everything's fine, Yuzu." Ichigo smiled at his sister, "In fact, it's great." Turning back to Isshin, Ichigo took a deep breath and said; "I'm pregnant."

Yuzu frowned at him, "Is this a joke? It's not very funny."

Karin was laughing outright, she stopped for a moment, attempted to speak, and fell right back into hysteric laughter.

"I'm not joking." Ichigo said feeling tears well up. _Damn these hormones._

"He isn't?" Isshin stood up, looking serious for half a second, before grabbing his son in his arms and twirling, "I'm going to be a grandfather!" he practically sang, spinning Ichigo into turning green.

"Dad! S-stop!" Ichigo struggled in his fathers grip, "I'm gonna be sick!"

"Oh, sorry!" Isshin let his son down, who took a few dizzy steps back to his chair. "But is it true? Are you really?"

"Yeah, I am." Ichigo said, smiling. "Almost a month now."

Karin had stopped laughing, "Wait, for real? You're kidding!"

"No, we're not." Isshin said, "I told you about shinigami."

"I thought you were kidding!" Yuzu exclaimed, "You're always kidding, so…"

"Wow." Karin laughed once, "I… don't know what to say!"

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Yuzu demanded, "Do you know? What are you going to name it? When is it due?"

"We couldn't know that yet, Yuzu." Ichigo said, "It's only been a month. I'll be back again soon, though and I'll tell you then."

"Okay." Yuzu agreed, still a little nervous.

The doorbell rang, and Isshin sprung up to answer it.

"I guess I'll go back upstairs." Karin said, and took Yuzu with her.

Renji let out a long relieved sigh. "I thought your dad was going to kill me."

"Why?" Ichigo asked, puzzled.

"I got you pregnant. I thought he'd be… you know, angry."

Ichigo laughed, "Don't worry about that. I'd say he's ecstatic."

Orihime walked through the door, Tatsuki following. "Hi, Kurosaki-kun! Abarai-kun!"

"Hey." Ichigo said, getting up and moving to the more spacious living room.

"Why did we need to come?" Tatsuki asked, looking tired. "I had to cram for a final last night."

"Sorry." Ichigo apologized, "but it's important."

"Good news?" Uryu asked, coming in the join them. "Sado and Keigo are on their way."

"Great news." Renji answered, no longer scared of Isshin's reaction.

The five sat and waited for their other two friends who arrived shortly after Uryu.

"So what is this 'great news?'" Uryu asked, "Did you find a way to regrow Renji's eyebrows?"

Renji scowled and Ichigo chuckled. "Nah, I'm pretty sure that's impossible."

"So what is it?" Tatsuki said, getting impatient. "Spit it out."

"I'm pregnant."

A myriad of questions were thrown at Ichigo, who tried to answer them all.

"We don't know the gender yet, Chad."

"I don't know if I want a boy or a girl. I'm fine with either, Tatsuki."

"Sure you can make it some clothes."

"Dear god I hope its only one baby, Orihime."

"No Keigo. Just no."

I'm going to end the chapter here.

How was it?

The next chapter is going to be the horrible beginning of mood swings, cravings, and much, much more!


	3. Excitment

Family

Chapter 3

"Renji." Ichigo whispered while he lightly nudged Renji, who was snoring softly.

"Hey, Renji." Ichigo said a little louder, poking him harder.

"RENJI!" Ichigo yelled, and pushed Renji hard enough to roll him off the bed.

"Goddamn it, Ichigo!" Renji sat up, rubbing his shoulder. "That _hurt_! What is it?"

"I'm hungry." Ichigo said, reaching out to help Renji back up. "I want you to get something for me."

Renji squinted and glanced over at the clock sitting on the nightstand. "It's three in the morning, Ichigo! Why can't you wait for breakfast?"

Ichigo scowled at him, "I'm _hungry_, Renji!"

Renji sighed, giving up. Ichigo had been demanding odd foods for the past few days. Chocolate covered mushroom pizza, bananas with mayo, and even strawberry jam on _sushi_. "Fine. What do you want now?"

It didn't take any time at all for Ichigo to reply. "I want a sandwich!"

_Oh no. _"What do you want on it?" Renji asked, grimacing at the thoughts of Ichigo's recent _sandwiches_.

"Peanut butter! Oh, and tomato, maple syrup, and meat sauce!" Ichigo declared, sitting up in the dark room. "Can I have some potato chips with it?"

Renji fought down nausea. "We don't have any meat sauce."

"Buy some." Was Ichigo's simple answer.

"Nothing is open at three in the morning, Ichigo." Renji argued.

"We have some ground beef. Make some."

"No, Ichigo."

"Why not?"

"It'll take hours, and I'm not a good cook. You know that, Ichi." It was true, Ichigo normally cooked their dinners. He wasn't as good as Yuzu, but he was much better than Renji.

Ichigo glared at him for a moment, thinking about arguing further. Then he sighed and relented. "Fine. Just make sure there's some grape jam then."

"F-fine." Renji turned and made for the kitchen, thankful Ichigo caved that once.

If you asked Renji what he thought about pregnancy, he'd say it was a living hell. Not in front of Ichigo, of course.

That morning, Renji and Ichigo got dressed and made their way over to the fourth. That day they were going for a follow-up appointment for Ichigo. They were going to see their baby, and neither of them could wait.

Renji was beyond eager. He was twitchy as he sat in the waiting room with Ichigo. _What will we see? Can we find out if it's a boy or a girl? What if we have twins? I wonder if they'll look like Ichigo or me!_ Renji's thoughts were going a mile a minute, not hearing when his name was called until Ichigo had gotten up and walked over to where Unohana was standing.

"Renji! Come on!" Ichigo called over to his lover, who was spacing out on the bench.

Renji's cinnamon colored eyes darted over to Ichigo, and he practically flew over to the room.

"Sorry!" Renji apologized, "I- I was lost in thought!"

"That is perfectly understandable, Abarai-taichou." Unohana smiled warmly. "But I don't expect it to happen again." Abruptly, her happy and warm smile seemed cold and intimidating.

"Y-yes ma'am, Unohana-taichou!" Renji squeaked, suddenly fearing for his life.

Turning, Unohana made her way into the examination room. "Come and lay down here, Kurosaki-taichou." She laid her hand on a bed. "Have you seen an ultrasound before?"

"Yes, but it was a long time ago. When my mother was expecting my sisters." Ichigo answered, on hand on his growing stomach. "I don't remember much."

"That's fine. What about you, Abarai?" She asked, "Have you seen one?"

"N-no." Renji stammered, feeling nervous.

"Okay. You can come stand by me. Just try not to get in the way."

Ichigo lay down and Renji stood holding his hand. "H- how exactly does this work? What's going to happen?" Renji asked, though he was looking at Ichigo. "Will it hurt?"

Unohana smiled again, though without the menace of the last one. "No, it's painless." She answered. Holding up a few tools, she explained their use before she asked Ichigo to take off the upper part of his uniform. "My, my. You'll need some maternity clothing soon." She said as the growing bump was revealed. "I'd say you're coming along well."

Renji smiled and squeezed Ichigo's hand, trying to support him. "And here I thought you were just eating too much!" Renji joked, earning another smile from Ichigo as Unohana began the procedure.

"I-its cold!" Ichigo squirmed a bit as Unohana applied the gel. "

Please be still, it won't work otherwise." Unohana chuckled as she shut off the lights and turned on the machine.

…

"Wasn't that just amaz-mmph!" Ichigo was cut off as Renji pushed him against the wall of their house, kissing him roughly.

"Ah, R-Renji… What are you doing?" Ichigo said as Renji broke the kiss, a string of saliva connecting their lips.

"You know." Renji said, moving one of his hands down and into Ichigo's hakama, "We have the rest of the night off…" He gave Ichigo's cock a light squeeze.

Ichigo smirked, "We do." Ichigo leaned in to kiss Renji again, leaning forward to Renji's touch. "We… we should move to the bedroom."

Renji removed his hand, and tried to steer them into their bedroom, still kissing Ichigo hard. Renji hit his shoulder on the doorframe, hard enough for there to be a bruise in the morning. It didn't matter, he could chalk it up to a sparring accident, though the likelihood of anyone believing that was pretty low.

Eventually, they fell down onto their shared bed, Ichigo under Renji, one hand in his now free hair and one on his back, pressing him closer. Renji was supporting himself on the bed with one hand, the other running down Ichigo's side, searching for the knot in his obi.

"Renji!" Ichigo moaned in between kisses, his own hands undressing Renji as Renji undressed him.

"Ichigo…" Renji moved his mouth down to suck on Ichigo's neck, "Where's the lube?"

"Here." Ichigo reached over to the bedside table, and tried to open the drawer. After several attempts, it pulled open and Ichigo grabbed a medium-sized unlabeled bottle.

"Gimme that." Renji sat up on his knees, and pulled down Ichigo's hakama before tossing them to the side. Pouring some of the bottle's contents out onto his hands, Renji lifted one of Ichigo's legs over his shoulder. Leaning down, Renji took the head of Ichigo's arousal into his mouth and pressed one finger slowly into his entrance.

"Ngh!" Ichigo's face flushed as he felt his lover's tongue move over his cock. "Renji!" Ichigo groaned as he felt the _lightest _brush of teeth over his head and a tongue on the slit.

Renji sucked as he added another finger and began to scissor. Watching the expression on Ichigo's face go from one of discomfort to pleasure, he added a third.

"R-Renji!" Ichigo pressed down as Renji found his prostate.

Renji then let Ichigo go with a _pop _from his mouth and removed his fingers. Coating his own erection with a more than generous amount of the lube, he positioned himself, and pressed in.

Ichigo's breath hitched. "M-move." Ichigo commanded after just a moment of stillness. Renji obeyed, and leaning down for a kiss, pressed in again and again.

"Mm! Renji!" Ichigo moaned around the kiss, and Renji took the opportunity to slide his tongue into Ichigo's mouth. Renji took the hand that wasn't propping him up and held Ichigo's arousal, pumping in time with his thrusts. Renji broke the kiss, and moaned. Leaning forward, he bit Ichigo on the collarbone and sucked. "Ichigo!" Ichigo had moved his hands from tangling in Renji's hair, and had dug his nails into Renji's back as he repeated Renji's name as he crept closer and closer to climax.

"Renji!" Ichigo yelled, "I-I'm gunna come!" Ichigo let out another wordless cry and his word exploded into pleasure.

"Ichigo!" Renji gave another couple of thrusts before he followed suit, riding out his orgasm with Ichigo before he let himself fall onto the bed next to Ichigo. Ichigo rolled over and Renji pulled him into his arms. "Love 'ya." He murmured, closing his eyes. Who cares that it was early? They had all day. They felt like they had all the time in the world.

"I love you too." Ichigo said, snuggling up to Renji as he fell asleep.

They felt like nothing could go wrong.

…

Okay, chapter three is up and waaaaay overdue. I'm not too experienced with writing lemons, so hopefully they'll get better. How'd you like it?


End file.
